Perry Doctor
Perry Doctor is an ask blog of the 13th Doctor Whooves. Born from Discord Whooves April Fool's nightmare, he came into exsistance when the Doctor was startled awake by Perry Doctor's proclimation that he would "adventure through space and time... WITHOUT butter!" The shock of the nightmare sent a small burst of energy to be expelled, which generated itself into a sort of sub-conscious "dream" universe. As such, he is able to visit the dreams of any pony within the Tumblr Universe, so long as they are asleep. Personality Perry is very calm and gentlemanly. He loves to talk, often going into paragraphs trying to explain things to h is followers, or trying to analyze a situation out loud. When visiting another pony in a dream, he is very open sexually, because he knows he is not having any impact on their real life. He's just there for them to have a weird dream about. If he were to find himself outside of the Dream Station and back in the physical multiverse, he would be much more hesitant and shy about those same encounters. He's very awkward about going without clothes, and doesn't like to be seen naked as most other ponies are. Even when in a dream, he keeps some sort of clothing on. He tends to blush and stutter when he's not dressed. He is aware that other ponies could mistake him for a girl. He doesn't seem to mind. Story After being expelled from Discord Whooves' dream with the burst of energy, Perry found himself alone in a large empty space. After some exploration and experimentation, he learned the nature of the place he was in. Not having a name for it, he called it the Dream Station. Whenever a pony in the physical multiverse is asleep, a portal will appear in the Station. Perry can use that portal to enter into t hat pony's dream. So far he has been shown visiting the dreams of two ponies: Wild Card and Twilight the Time Traveler. When he tried to enter the dream of his former self- Discord Whooves- he was instead taken into the Void of Zerum. So far, he has visited Zerum three times. The first time, he was met with hostility, and the initial sight of his former self now nothing but trembling skin and bones nearly sent Perry into a panic attack. His second visit was very short, as Zerum's master Discord was in the room, and he didn't want Zerum to get into trouble The third visit, Zerum is more willing to approach Perry, even going so far as to shove his face between Perry's legs when ordered to find out what gender Perry was. Trivia *The character's design was based off of a background pony, though the sleeve cuffs on the jacket are different. Similar in appearance to Pokey Pierce, he appears in Season 2 Episode 9 "Sweet and Elite". *He also appears briefly in Season 2 Episode 15 "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" at 2:29, where he is seen standing in line for cider. *While many other Doctor Whooves blogs have very strong opinions about pears (they either adore pears or they despise them), Perry literally does not have any opinion on them. They are a food he is capable of eating when he is hungry, that's it. His favorite food is actually vanilla orchids. *The name was meant to be a play on words. Since this Doctor's existance can be seen as a paradox, he came up with the name Perry. The URL for the blog is "ThePerryDocs". *Since the creation of this blog, the name "Perry Pierce" has been given to the matching background pony on the Friendship is Magic Wiki. The name has shown some semblance of popularity, being used as a tag for the character on Derpibooru and on Google. Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Alternate universe blog Category:Unicorn Category:Background Character